


Hand in Hand

by AppleCiderr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Insecure Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper and Tony are Parents, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCiderr/pseuds/AppleCiderr
Summary: After their engagement party, Pepper is very sick. They think nothing of it, until a few hours later she faints during a meeting. That's when the news arrives.Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are going to be parents.





	Hand in Hand

Tony woke up feeling well rested, which was a surprise for him. Although, he wasn’t surprised that after the day he had yesterday that he slept well. After all, it had been him and Pepper’s engagement party. 

 

It wasn’t public, only their closest friends and associates were informed, and it was the best party Tony had ever attended. After the long night, he got to carry Pepper to their bed, and fall asleep while holding her close. It had been the happiest night of his life.

 

With those happy thoughts in mind, he placed his hand on the other side of the bed, but felt nothing. He opened his brown orbs, looking over to the bed. It was still warm, but empty with the covers thrown back. At first, Tony assumed that she was already up and getting ready for the day, she was normally awake before him.

 

But all of his peaceful thoughts vanished in an instantly when he heard a heaving noise coming from the bathroom. He jerked up, throwing the blanket off and running towards the bathroom. Sure enough, there was his fiance, still dressed in his shirt, leaned over the toilet and vomiting profusely. 

 

“Pepper?’ He worriedly croaked, and moving to hold her hair away from her face. He remained there, rubbing her back until she was able to stop. The woman took several deep breaths, flushed the toilet, and then leaned back against Tony.

 

The genius quickly sat on the floor next to his lover, hugging her gently. “Are you okay?” He asked gently. 

 

The ginger didn’t respond at first, before forcing a slight nod. “Yes, I’m fine..” She tiredly replied.

 

Still worried, he let his brown eyes stare into her blue ones as he repeated,”Are you sure? Because I can call my doctor if you need me to and-”

 

“Tony, you worrywart, I’m fine,” Pepper quickly answered, kissing his cheek,”You really do worry too much. I think something from last night just didn’t agree with me.”

 

Tony nodded, allowing her to lean further against him. They remained silent for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and making sure they both were okay. Finally, Pepper spoke. “Friday? What time is it?” She asked.

 

“ _ Eleven-thirty, Miss Potts _ ,” The AI replied.

 

Pepper let out a frantic cry, jerking out of Tony’s hold. “The meeting! It’s at noon! We’re going to be late!” She cried, getting to her feet, and running to their closet. 

 

Tony climbed off the ground, moving to grab his toothbrush. “You know, we could always say that you weren’t feeling well, then we wouldn’t have to go sit in that stupid meeting for a few hours,” He slyly mentioned, but before he could say anything a towel was thrown into his face.

 

“Don’t you dare, Tony, neither of us are missing this meeting!! It’s about your new idea for the accords, you know how Ross will be if we skip it,” She said firmly.

 

Tony froze, looking down at his calloused hands. Thinking about Ross and the Accords brought back memories from SIberia, sending a shudder through his whole body. He was afraid, fearing what would happen if he managed to get the Avengers clearance back into America. Would they thank him? Would they hate him? 

 

Pepper quickly moved in front of him, taking those hands in her own, and kissing him deeply. They remained that way for a few seconds, their hearts connected, until the woman pulled back. “Don’t think about them,” She declared,”This is about them, and they’ll never hurt any of us again.”

 

Tony sighed, letting his body relax, and then nodding. “I know, I know,” He whispered,”Thank you, Pep.”

 

Soon, they were both back to their normal, professional clothes. Blue met brown, and they both smiled wide. As the elevator opened, Tony turned and held his hand out towards Pepper.

 

“Now let’s go out there and pretend to like Ross for a couple hours!”

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- 

 

A much more daunting task than most expected.

 

Tony and pepper had both split a part of the meeting between them, Pepper would introduce everything and Tony would take the brunt of the headache by explaining what they planned to change. Despite their foolproof plan, Ross had been complaining from the instant the meeting began, and Pepper was starting to look stressed.

 

“I still don’t understand why we have to bring them back in the first place,” Ross grumbled, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

 

Pepper rubbed her hand against “Well, the original Accords were written up without much editing and-” 

 

“But it already works fine, it keeps criminals out and let’s us watch heroes and their actions,” He firmly interrupted.

 

One of the other decorated men at the table leaned forward. “Secretary Ross, I agree with Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts,” He stated,”It may be advisable to go over the Accords once more. We can focus on whether or not the Rouge Avengers will come back later.”

 

“They’re not coming back,” Ross stated, before turning his obviously uninterested eyes back to the presentation. Tony narrowed his eyes, barely able to stop himself from saying something he would regret.  _ I can’t wait to get you arrested, you piece of shit. _

 

“Tony?” Pepper’s shaky voice called, causing the genius to turn to face her. She looked pained, her skin pale, and wobbling on her feet.

 

Worry filled the brunette, as he quickly got to his feet. “Pepper, please go sit down. I can take it from here,” He quickly said.

 

Pepper nodded slowly, and went to go sit. Before she could even take a step, however, Tony saw her beginning to fade. She dropped, falling over in a dead faint. It was only thanks to Tony’s proximity to her that he was able to grab her.

 

He stumbled a bit, all her dead weight against him. Pepper had fainted. “Pepper!” He exclaimed,”Someone call a medic! Hurry!”

 

The men at the table quickly scrambled up, and Friday gently spoke from Tony’s watch.  _ “Keep calm, boss, _ ” The AI repeated,” _ Ms. Potts needs you to keep calm for her. _ ”

 

Tony calmed himself, realizing how true his AI’s words were true. He would stay with Pepper, and pay as much as he had to in order to make sure the one he loved was okay.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

Pepper was in the hospital for a few hours after waking up, the doctors having taken urine and blood samples to check for any illnesses that she may have had with her symptoms. Tony didn’t leave her side the whole time despite her gentle protests.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finally returned to the room. She was looking over her clipboard, and looked at the couple.

 

“Ms. Potts, we have some of your results back. After we discuss them, you’ll be discharged, although I’ll want you to rest up-”

 

Tony quickly reeled back. “Wait, wait,” He interrupted,”Some of the results? Why not wait for the others?”

 

Although Pepper would usually complain about missing valuable work time, she was worried too, and nodded frantically.

 

The doctor’s green eyes were understanding as she said,”Don’t worry, Mr. Stark, we will be finishing the other tests too, but I believe we have narrowed down what happened. You’ll be coming in once a month for the next twenty eight weeks anyways, so we’ll have plenty of time to discuss it anyways.”

 

“Once a month?!” Pepper croaked,”What’s wrong with me!?”

 

“Nothing is wrong, Ms. Potts! It’s just customary for expecting women to come in that often,” The woman replied, eyes glimmering.

 

Tony felt his heart seize up, and Pepper’s words dried up on her mouth. She took several deep breaths, and whispered,”E-expecting?”

 

The doctor smiled, flipping her paper on her clipboard over and showing it to the couple. Tony’s eyes quickly roamed over it, his eyes catching sight of one line in particular. Pepper had tested positive for  human chorionic gonadotropin.  _ But… That hormone is only produced when a woman.. _

 

His brown eyes widened, turning to look at Pepper just as the doctor spoke once more.

 

“Ms. Potts, you are pregnant”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought! ^_^


End file.
